Party at Sora's!
by KeybladeMasterRikuGirl
Summary: Riku and Sora throw a party at Sora's house while his mom is away at work. What surprising things will happen at this party? Read to find out!
1. Get the party started

Brittany: Hello, this is my second KH story. My first one was going in a direction I didn't want it to go, and I couldn't think of a good ending so, I quit writing it. I hope you like this one, though!

OOOO

"Bye Sora, I'll be at work!" Sora's mom said as she grabbed her car keys. "Remember, no long-distance phone calls, no staying up past 10pm, and no friends over while I'm gone!" Sora gave a long sigh and flipped through the channels on the television. "Yes, mom, I know." Sora's mom smiled and blew her son a kiss and left the house. Sora heard the sound of a car starting and pulling out of the driveway. Sora sighed again in boredom.

The phone rang suddenly and Sora answered it. "Hello?" Sora said.

"Hey Sora, it's Riku."

"Oh, hi Riku, what's going on?"

"Nothing much. You?"

"Same."

"I see…well, if you're not doing anything then let's throw a party at your house!"

"Wha!"

"Oh come on Sora, it'll be fun!"

"But…my mom's not home!"

"That's the point, dummy!"

"But I'm not supposed to have people over at my house when she's gone!"

"Come on Sora, are you going to be a momma's boy all your life?"

"Well…I…"

"Okay, see you at the party!"

"Riku wait--"

Sora heard a loud click, meaning Riku had hung up the phone. Sora moaned and plopped back down onto the couch. What was he going to do? He didn't want to risk getting caught by his mother! She would ground him for sure! Suddenly the phone rang again, and Sora answered.

"Riku, listen--"

"Riku? This is Kairi!"

"Oh, hey Kairi."

"Hello Sora. Listen, I heard you're having a party tonight."

"I uh…" What could Sora do? He couldn't say no to Kairi! "Uh…yah, I am!"

"Oh great! I'll be there…see you then!"

"Bye."

Sora hung up and realized what he had just done. Now he was going to HAVE to throw a party! He had never thrown a party before. But anyway, Sora ran upstairs to get supplies…

30 minutes later the doorbell rang. Sora opened the door and saw about 35 people standing in the doorway. He recognized most of them as Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Aerith, and of course, Goofy and Donald.

"Goofy! Donald!" Sora said as he saw them. He ran towards them and gave them a friendly, welcoming hug. "What the hell kind of a party is this?" Cloud said as he entered the house. The room had been filled with balloons and confetti. "Where's the music?"

"Music?" Sora questioned.

"And the drinks!" yelled someone.

"And the pizza!" said another.

"Guys, guys…calm down!" Riku said, stepping forward. "Sora and I can handle this. You'll get your party. Now, Sora, do you have a CD player?"

"No."

"…A radio?"

"Nope."

"A computer?"

"No."

"Anything?"

"Well, my mom has an old record player."

"Oh forget it!" Riku said. "Good thing I hired a DJ beforehand!" Riku clapped his hands and a DJ stepped forward and began setting up equipment. "Cid? You're a DJ?" Sora said. Cid turned to Sora and glared. "Hey, it's just a part-time job. The shop was burned down and my gummi business is on the fritz. So I work as a DJ now." Sora nodded and turned to Riku again.

Riku looked around the living room. "Oh, and we'll need the drinks…" Riku snapped his fingers and a bunch of moogles came in carrying bowls of punch and juice. Riku then picked up Sora's phone and called the pizza place. In no time pizza was on the table.

"Now the party is on," Kairi said as music began playing and everyone started dancing. Riku looked satisfied and Sora was confused. So THIS is what a party was like…and Sora was actually having…well…fun! Suddenly the song turned slow and everyone found a partner to dance with. Riku, after giving in to her begging and pleading, was dancing with Selphie. Donald was dancing with the gorilla from the Deep Jungle world (you know, Donald's admirer), and Goofy was dancing with the TV. Sora stood in the middle of the room with no dance partner. Suddenly someone tapped on his shoulder. "You want to dance with me, Sora?" Sora turned around and looked at Kairi. She was smiling. "Yah, sure." And so Sora and Kairi danced to the slow song.

After many more songs, and, after Goofy had a break dancing contest with Donald and won, the crowd was growing bored with dancing. "I know!" said Phil (from Hercules world). "Let's participate in the games!" Everyone booed. But Riku suddenly had an idea. "Let's play games, but not fighting games. How about…" he thought for a moment. People in the crowd started shouting things to do.

"7 minutes in heaven!"

"Pin the tail on the donkey!"

"Arm wrestling!"

"Drinking games!"

"Spin the bottle!"

"Okay," Riku agreed. "We'll play Spin the bottle." Several girls grabbed Riku and dragged him off into the kitchen to find a bottle. Minutes later everyone was standing in a circle with a bottle in the middle. "Okay, as owner of this party," Sora said, "I get to spin first."

He spun the bottle. It spun faster and faster and faster and then began to slow down. Sora pleaded to himself that it would land on Kairi. "Kairi, Kairi, Kairi," he thought, crossing his fingers. The bottle stopped suddenly and had landed on…

OOOO

Brittany: Ha ha! Well wait till next chapter to find out who it landed on! Oh, and give me ideas for the party, please! Please review, thank you!

Riku: If that bottle lands on me I swear I will—

Brittany: You'll just have to wait and find out now, won't you, Riku?

Riku: (mutter mutter)


	2. Spin the bottle

Brittany: Hello and welcome to chapter two! Still need ideas!

Riku: (still muttering)

OOOO

Sora gasped as the bottle stopped and landed on…Riku.

(Riku: Damn it, Brittany!)

"Now wait a minute, guys don't have to kiss guys, do they?" Riku said. Kairi shrugged. "Let's ask the audience. Everyone for guys on guys and girls on girls raise your hand." The result was shocking. Almost everyone had their hand up, except for Riku, Sora, and Kairi. "Well then that's settled. Come on Sora, you have to do this!" Sora was shaking. It was totally gross to kiss a person your own gender!

"On the lips!" Everyone cheered. Riku and Sora swore greatly and they got closer. "I'm going to kill you after this," Riku muttered quietly to Sora. Sora laughed quietly. "Don't bother, I'll already be dead." It seemed forever when at last they finally touched lips. Sora swore again and spat onto the ground. "That was discusting!" Riku was almost to the verge of throwing up all over the carpet. He ran to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Okay, next person!" said Kairi. Cloud grabbed the bottle and gave it a spin. It slowed down and landed on a random fangirl. She squealed and jumped on him and kissed him for a long time. Finally the crowd had to pry her body off of him. "I love you Cloud! Call me at 469-3056!" she said before they threw her outside and shut the door.

(Author's note: The fangirl's number is a bunch of random numbers. If one of the readers actually has this number, it is entirely coincidental!)

"My turn!" Kairi said. Just as she reached the bottle, Riku came back from the bathroom back to normal. Kairi spun the bottle and it landed between two people. She spun again and it landed on….

Sora was crossing his fingers again and pleading his name inside his head. The bottle stopped. Sora opened his eyes and saw the bottle pointing directly at him.

"Oooohhhh," the audience said. "Yes!" Sora cheered. Kairi blushed and they kissed. Sora felt all happy inside. He felt as if he was running in a field of beautiful flowers with music in the background and he was dancing and was so happy. "Sora? Sora are you alright? Sora, you're staring at nothing!" said a voice. Sora came back down to earth. Everyone was staring at him. "Uh…I have ADD?" Sora lied as an excuse. Everyone said "oh," and stared at the person who was supposed to spin next.

"Donald, your turn…" Sora said, still in a dreamy state. Donald spun the bottle and it landed Terk. (Donald's admirer gorilla, remember?) "Ahh!" Donald said, screaming (like he did after he read the King's note at the castle) and running away. The gorilla chased after him and they ran out the door.

Now it was Riku's turn. Several girls were eying the bottle closely, as if their very lives depended on who the bottle landed on. "Okay, here it goes," said Riku, giving the bottle a very fast spin. "Please not a guy, please not a guy," Riku said in his head. It landed on the author of this story.

(Author: heh heh heh!) (Riku: Yah!) (fangirls: WHA?)

Riku and Brittany kiss and Brittany feels so happy! Riku sits back down and now it is Goofy's turn to spin the bottle. "Agyuk!" Goofy said, saying his weird laugh and spinning the bottle. It landed on the TV and Goofy immediately ran to it. He slobbered all over the TV and everyone had weird looks on their faces. "You just ruined my mom's brand new TV!" Sora yelled at Goofy, who was pink in the face. "I can fix that," Goofy said, grabbing a towel and wiping off the drool.

"Hey, where'd the bottle go?" Everyone looked down to see the bottle missing. "Oh well," said Riku. "I guess we'll just have to play—"

OOOOO

Brittany: Mwa ha ha ha! Okay, till next chapter! (still needs ideas)

Riku: ……


	3. Dancing Kairi

Brittany: Okay, that review I got was really mean! This is a humor story, just for fun! Riku doesn't have to act like his normal self! The Kingdom Hearts characters can throw parties, damn it! This is MY story and I can make it how I want it! (breathes heavily in anger)

Riku: (backs away from Brittany) Well, continue with the story then, readers.

OOOOO

Riku jumped up and said, "I know, let's play a different game. How about…"

"Strip poker!" yelled a random guy. 3 girls ran up to him and slapped him on the head.

"…Sora." Riku said. "How about you and I have a battle?" Sora looked at him and remembered he wanted to kill him after the "incident" with the bottle. "Yah sure, I can take you." Sora said, grabbing his Keyblade. "But wait, Riku, you don't have a weapon!"

Riku smiled. "I do now." Sora's Keyblade appeared in Riku's hands and Sora ended up with the wooden sword again. "Aw man!" Sora said. Everyone cleared the living room to make room for Riku and Sora's fight.

"And, go!" Kairi said. Riku ran at Sora and attacked him.

"Agh, my arm!" Sora said. A small scratch appeared. Riku attacked again.

"Agh, my other arm!" Sora said. Riku jumped up and swung the Keyblade at Sora again.

"Agh, my leg!"

Riku stopped. "you're making this too easy." Riku ran up and was about to attack Sora once again, when a light suddenly illuminated the living room.

"What the?" Riku said. Sora's heart area was glowing brightly and Sora levitated off the ground a few feet. Sora opened his eyes that were now shining brightly. Sora's sword glowed and the Keyblade disappeared from Riku's hand and appeared in Sora's.

Now Riku had a different sword and Sora was back to normal, holding the Keyblade. "Damn not again!" Riku shouted, running at Sora and trying to attack him with all his might. But the Keyblade seemed to have a mind of it's own, blocking every one of Riku's attacks.

"And the winner is…Sora!" Kairi said. Riku plopped onto the couch with a bunch of scratches on his face. Everyone ran up to Sora and lifted him onto their shoulders. "Sora! Sora! Sora!" They cheered. Sora smiled and Kairi ran up to him. "My hero!"

Then Sora woke up.

"What happened?" Sora said, getting up. He noticed everyone was in a circle with a bottle in the middle.

"Well," Kairi said. "The bottle landed on me when you spun it. You took a drink from that cup and then you passed out." Sora whined. "So it was all a dream?" Everyone stared at him blankly. "Hold on," Yuffie said, grabbing the cup that was in Sora's hand. She smelled the outside rim and said "aha! Someone spiked the punch! …but who?"

Everyone looked at each other suspiciously. "It was me, kupo!" Came a voice. It was one of those creatures from Traverse town. It was holding up an empty bottle and it was having a hard time keeping balanced. Once the punch was removed and the creatures were kicked out, Sora started to have second thoughts about the party.

"We really shouldn't continue this party," Sora said to Riku. "My mom will be back from work soon." Riku laughed. "She won't be back for about 3 hours. Come on, relax, Sora! Enjoy the party." Sora sighed. "Alright…"

Riku and Sora walked back into the living room where they were having break dancing contests. Goofy and Donald were pretty good. "Beat that!" Donald said to the crowd. "No problem," said a voice, and Kairi stepped out from the crowd. Everyone ooed and awed as she did flips, kicks, spins, and steps.

"Wow, Kairi! I had no idea you could dance so well!" Sora said. Kairi smiled. Goofy and Donald were dumbstruck as Kairi made her finishing move. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Sora! I'm home!" said the voice of Sora's mother. The sound of keys opening the door filled the silent room. Everyone scrambled out to the back door and made it out just as Sora's mom entered the house.

"Uh, hi mom! You're home early!" Sora said, kicking someone's jacket under the couch and away from Sora's mom's view.

Suddenly Sora's mom laughed. "Who said I was your mother?" There was the sound of thunder crashing as "Sora's mom" took off her mask. Sora gasped as he saw who it was.

"Ansem!" Sora cried.

"Yes, foolish child…I'm back…"

Sora was dumbstruck. "My mom is Ansem?…Mommy!" Sora said, running up to Ansem and giving him a hug.

"You idiot!" Ansem cried, pushing Sora off of him. "I'm not your mother! I was using her as a disguise to get close to you so that I can do…THIS!" A pool of darkness flooded Sora's ankles and he was closed within a cage of dark aura.

"Aw man!" Sora said.

"Mwa ha ha ha! Now that I have you right where I want you…" cried Ansem, but he stopped suddenly and thought about something.

"Uh…what are you going to do?" said Sora.

"I'm not sure, I uh, never thought I'd actually capture you…"

"Well whatever it is, I know something that can stop you!"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"LIGHT!"

Sora's body immediately glowed with light. The light reached Ansem but it had no effect.

"You fool! Nothing can defeat me!"

Sora thought for a minute. "Wait a minute…_nothing _can defeat you…that's it!" he said, realizing something.

"What?" Ansem said. "What are you going to do?"

"nothing!"

There was silence, and then…

"NO!" Ansem was sucked into a portal and was defeated. The dark aura disappeared and Sora was left standing in the middle of the floor. "Whoa, Sora, how did you defeat Ansem?" said Donald and Goofy as they came out from behind the couch.

"Well," Sora said. "Ansem said that 'nothing' would defeat him, so I did nothing and well…I defeated him!"

"Brilliant!" Donald said.

"Genius!" Goofy said.

Everyone came back into the living room and danced again. Suddenly the front door opened.

"Sora I'm home," said Sora's mom. She walked in and saw everyone in the living room.

"SORAAAA!" his mom shrieked.

"Aw man I am so grounded…" Sora muttered to himself.

OOOO

Brittany: The end! Or is it?

Riku: There will be a next chapter, though.

Brittany: Riku! Don't TELL them!

Riku: whatever.


End file.
